


tilted moon

by monopolizers



Category: Sunmi (Korea Musician), Wonder Girls, 유빈 | YUBIN | Kim Yubin (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Tribadism, Unhealthy Relationships, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/pseuds/monopolizers
Summary: [...] almost everything Yubin did was how Sunmi liked it. Not everything--there were boundaries she wouldn't cross, both for herself and because it wasn't a good idea to give it all away to someone who didn't have any idea of its value--but almost all of it, all of the words that flooded the empty space in the room, whatever she babbled when she was trying to get Sunmi over that edge, all her stupid ideas.





	tilted moon

**Author's Note:**

> some weird dynamics in this one, the biggest one to note being that this is a sex scene between a woman who identifies as straight & a woman who identifies as a lesbian, with all the unhealthy emotions implied therein. the sex scene also involves some humiliation that is implied to be pre-negotiated as well as consensual sex acts that are not pre-negotiated. 
> 
> i think that + the tags should cover most of it but drop me a comment if there's anything you'd like me to add or anything you have questions about.
> 
> written for gg jukebox round 1, inspired by black heart by carly rae jepsen.

"You're so fucking lazy," she said. The vitriol in her voice surprised even her, but underneath her hands she felt the way Sunmi's clit throbbed. Even if she hadn't, the way she twitched was unmistakable. She _was_ lazy--not in her work, maybe, but in their relationship. Like this. She wanted to lay back and be paid attention to. "You just want me to take care of you, is that it?" In another tone, they would have been a lover's words, but Yubin wasn't stupid enough to fall into that trap. 

"Yes," Sunmi whispered. Lying on Yubin's bed like this with her hands above her head and a high flush painting her cheeks, she could have been out of anyone's wildest fantasies. In many ways, Yubin knew, she was, but only she got to see Sunmi like this specifically, with three fingers up Sunmi's slippery wet cunt and a thumb on her clit, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of her until she was sobbing. 

Tonight probably wouldn't be like that. Yubin wanted to make her cry, but she had other plans; she just wanted to get through this first. She twisted her fingers with a savage thrust--Sunmi liked it rough--and drew out a low, hoarse moan that turned into a sharp intake of breath when she set a steady rhythm. Sunmi usually took a while to come the first time. She had to be in the mood; she had to be pampered; she had to be treated right, the way she wanted, like a little princess who needed to be put in her place. It had taken Yubin a long time to set the right balance, to draw it out long enough that the anticipation kept Sunmi wet but to give her enough of what she needed that she'd come back for more. Now she was an expert, and the way her thumb rubbed Sunmi's clit, the way she used her other hand to pin Sunmi's thigh to the bed as Sunmi trembled and bucked underneath her, said it all. 

The first orgasm took a long time, but Yubin was patient. She had all the time in the world and the keen eye of a snake, and so it wasn't long before Sunmi's stomach was quivering and her thighs were shaking, and she was drawing in those high-pitched breaths that were almost moans, that would have been moans if she were more focused on showing off or being sexy and less on the fact of her impending orgasm. It was exactly where Yubin wanted her.

"Are you going to come?" she said, one hand still pinning Sunmi's leg to the bed to keep her spread open as her other hand thrust in and out. Sunmi must have been really turned on tonight, even before she came over; she was wet and open and wanting under Yubin's fingers to the point that Yubin wondered if she had gotten herself off earlier in the day. She voiced the question aloud and Sunmi, whose hands weren't tied but who kept them where Yubin wanted because she loved to pretend that she'd given up control, turned her face to the side and didn't answer.

Yubin laughed. "You really did?" she said. "You were so--fucking--wet for me that you couldn't wait until you got here?" Her words were punctuated with slow thrusts of her fingers, and the slick sounds were loud even over Sunmi's pitched breaths. The muscles in Yubin's arms were straining, but she kept up the pace; Sunmi's stomach was still trembling, and Yubin knew she must be on the edge, that sometimes she got stuck there and couldn't push herself over. She kept talking. "What were you thinking about? Did you think about how I was going to make you cry? Did you want me to flip you over and spank you until your ass turned red?" 

That drew a rare vocalised noise out of Sunmi, whose eyes were now closed, her face pinched as she strained towards her peak. "You wanted me to tie you up and leave a vibrator shoved inside of you until you can't come anymore? You only come here to get stuff no one else will give you, right, so I know it must be something like that." She barely knew what was coming out of her mouth at this point; her focus was entirely on the tight muscles in her fingers and arms, the steady slide in and out, the heat radiating down her back, the increasing pace of Sunmi's breaths, the sweat pooling at the hollow of Sunmi's throat. "I know you wanted it so bad," she said, the words coming out a little tense. "But you're here now, so stop thinking about it. Let it go. I'm the one who's giving it to you, so let me just--_do_ it." She roughly thumbed Sunmi's clit at the same time she thrust in one last time and was rewarded with Sunmi's head tossing back, her entire body arcing off the bed in a beautiful wave as her cunt pulsed and throbbed around Yubin's fingers. Ever obedient, her hands stayed above her shoulders, arms on the bed, and so Yubin was greeted with a beautiful view of her tits and her hard dusky nipples, which made her clit twitch.

She kept her fingers in because Sunmi liked it that way and almost everything she did was how Sunmi liked it. Not everything--there were boundaries she wouldn't cross, both for herself and because it wasn't a good idea to give it all away to someone who didn't have any idea of its value--but almost all of it, all of the words that flooded the empty space in the room, whatever she babbled when she was trying to get Sunmi over that edge, all her stupid ideas. 

She waited until Sunmi had stopped twitching before she pulled her fingers out and licked them, which drew an appreciative noise. "Don't objectify me," she said, drily enough that Sunmi knew she was joking.

"It's like you're a real life porn," Sunmi said. She stretched, her slender limbs lazy and soft; she always got like this after coming the first time. She could probably have fallen asleep if Yubin had let her, but she wasn't going to let her. She had plans.

"Don't talk to me about the porn you watch," Yubin replied. "And don't tell me whoever else you're sleeping with doesn't do that for you. That should come standard now."

"Making me come?"

Yubin didn't say anything to that. Then: "Tasting you."

"He's not into it." Sunmi put her head on the nearest pillow and smiled, the lazy satisfied smile that almost looked shy on her delicate face. Yubin, who was still near her legs, swallowed. Even from a distance it was dangerous. 

"I bet he's not." _That's what you have me for_, she didn't add. Instead, she said: "Don't get too comfortable. I'm not done with you." 

"You're not going to take off your clothes?"

Sunmi asked this every time. The first few times they'd done this, years and years ago, they'd gotten naked together, and the disappointment she'd felt when Sunmi had put a hand between her legs and hadn't even tried, just made a few desultory passes and given up, had reminded her why she didn't sleep with straight women in the first place. Sunmi's body was perfect, her pussy was addictive, and she was up for almost anything that could get her off and put her in her place while she was at it, but she was never up for doing it the other way around. She liked getting spoiled with orgasms and attention, but she'd never even said she liked women. 

It didn't matter at this point, but the clothes were a boundary Yubin kept for herself. If Sunmi didn't want to be an active participant, then she didn't have to put herself into it fully either. 

"You know the answer to that," she said, and smacked Sunmi on the thigh a little harder than Sunmi was probably expecting. As she'd anticipated, the hit drew a light cry, and then Sunmi spread her legs, letting Yubin in between them. She grabbed Sunmi's thighs, right near her ass, and pulled her forward until Sunmi's head was off the pillow and she was looking up at the ceiling, those full lips parted on a sigh. 

What did she want to do first? She had a plan, and the lube was sitting next to her as proof of it, but she wanted to take her time anyway. She fucked other girls--of course she did--and a lot of them were more active than Sunmi, had more enthusiasm and investment in the act, but none of them ever moaned like Sunmi did when she was getting fucked. None of them made Yubin's pussy wet at the very thought of getting to finger her or to eat her out until she couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed into the bed, tear tracks running down her face at the overstimulation. 

Sunmi squirmed under her hard gaze. There was something there that Yubin didn't often explore; Sunmi liked to get embarrassed, but she liked being watched more, and usually the two of them straddled that line perfectly, the line between performance and humiliation, the place where the control of the gaze was both liberating and imprisoning. 

"Keep your hands above your head," Yubin said, voice low, when Sunmi made to reach down. She could see the twitch of Sunmi's wrists, the deceptive muscles in her arms. She spread Sunmi's legs wider, hands on her soft inner thighs, and looked at her cunt, pink and flushed with blood, her inner lips wet and glistening. It wasn't really part of the plan, but as ever she couldn't resist and got down on the bed, kissing the crease where Sunmi's thigh met her hips and then lower down to feel her twitch, dragging her fingers on Sunmi's abdomen to feel the muscles jump. After a bit of this, when she could hear Sunmi's breathing getting higher and faster in pace, she leaned down and kissed Sunmi's clit, lips soft. 

That drew a reaction. Sunmi liked it rough most of the time, but she worked well with sensation play too. She liked to be teased, and Yubin took full advantage of this. Keeping her thighs pinned and her legs spread, she sucked gently at Sunmi's clit until she could hear what was almost a sob coming from above her; then she moved downwards into the source of her dark heat, the place where she was wet and glistening, like a ripe peach Yubin could split open and devour. When she slid her tongue in, fucking it shallowly between the folds, Sunmi's back arched off the bed again, and though Yubin had expected to hear her moan all she could hear were sharp, high breaths, bitten-off sounds, like they were starting in her throat and never made it all the way out. Sunmi had always been curiously sensitive right around there, maybe more than at her clit depending on the time of the month. It was evident in the way that her thighs were straining against Yubin's grip, the way she was making half-words, cut-off sounds that could almost have been coherent if her breath wasn't stopping itself in her throat every time Yubin licked back up. 

Finally, she heard what she wanted to hear. When Sunmi took in a deep, shuddering breath, barely managing to keep it in, and said, "Please, unnie--please, please, unnie _please_ let me come, I need--I need to, I need to, _please_," Yubin drew herself away and kissed her way back up to Sunmi's clit, where she kissed and sucked and licked until she felt a gush of wetness and Sunmi's thighs were threatening to push closed around her head and suffocate her and it was only Yubin's hands them kept her exactly where she was, held in place against the bed. The entire time, her hands stayed above her head. 

"That was good," she said in the quiet aftermath, looking up to see Sunmi's chest heaving, the tight peaked buds of her nipples. "I think you should get something for that. Do you want it?" She couldn't see it exactly, with the way they were both lying, but she could feel the way Sunmi's head went up and down in the dip of the bed. It wasn't enough. "Say you want it," she said. She ran a hand down Sunmi's thigh to feel the way she was still shaking, the fine tremours coming from her core that rocked her forward. 

"I want it," Sunmi said immediately. Was it trust that made her act that way or entitlement? Her princess nature, which pushed her into Yubin's waiting hands? But between the two of them it was always obvious who was getting what she wanted and who was going along with it. 

Sunmi. Who could have had anyone and who still came back to Yubin's apartment night after night, year after year, refused to touch, laughed at the idea of a serious relationship, fucked men like they were going out of style, wanted Yubin to take her apart with her fingers. The quiet one who played bass. That Sunmi had captured the nation's heart, but only Yubin knew what she was like when she tossed her head and came, a moan caught in her throat.

The idea made her savage. "Get up," she said, and pulled Sunmi forward, yanking her up and into a kiss so that she was sitting right in Yubin's lap as their mouths met, hard and fast. 

She squealed when Yubin got a hand on her ass and squeezed. Sometimes she liked acting like that too, like she wasn't part of the encounter. Like Yubin was the only active participant. She wanted to be the object of desire, never the aggressor, and she never wanted to seem like she wanted it, even when she was gagging for it. It would have driven Yubin crazy if it hadn't, well, driven her so crazy; something about it pulled at her competitive instinct. Maybe Sunmi knew that; after all, she was the winner of their little game, the one who always got a round number of orgasms and a sense of satisfaction from these encounters. It pissed Yubin off just as much as it made her wet as fuck, made her want to make Sunmi come so hard this time that she wouldn't leave again, that she would stick around and let Yubin bend her over the kitchen counter or in front of the bathroom mirror. 

Yubin groped around in the folds of the overturned comforter until she found what she wanted. "You really want it?" she said. She probably didn't have to ask; she could feel the peaks of Sunmi's hard nipples against her chest, the slick feeling of her cunt on Yubin's thigh where she was rocking against it. She did anyway; asking was what gave her the power.

"Yes," Sunmi said impatiently. She mouthed at Yubin's neck.

One of Yubin's hands was at Sunmi's waist, keeping her steady in Yubin's lap; the other popped open the lid of the lube in her hand and squeezed it onto her fingers with a clumsiness that belied how eager she was. She was probably getting it on the comforter too, but it didn't matter right now. When Sunmi's curious face looked down at hers, Yubin kissed her again as a distraction as her fingers went to Sunmi's asshole, circling it lightly. She swallowed Sunmi's gasp, but the way Sunmi's hips kicked down at her thigh gave her pause. Pulling back a moment, she said, voice low, "Should I..." and was interrupted by a kiss so fierce it almost toppled her backward onto the mattress.

"Do it," Sunmi said. Her voice was a sibilant whisper, a demanding hiss. She was riding Yubin's thigh now, a steady slick slide up and down that probably couldn't get her off. 

Yubin looked at her and then looked away, kissing Sunmi's neck. She ran her fingers up the crease of Sunmi's ass again, stopping at her hole and pressing with a light touch. Her slick fingers seemed, all of a sudden, too intrusive, too presumptive to sully Sunmi with, and she was struck for a moment with indecision. Then Sunmi put her hands in Yubin's hair, fisting it and pulling hard, and Yubin's gasp pushed her back into her body. 

"You want me to do it?" she said. Her voice was deep already, but she knew how to make it resonant, and she did that now, whispering into Sunmi's ear. 

"Didn't I say so?" Sunmi was a brat. Yubin's hand on her waist went to her ass and grabbed one cheek, firmly, before slapping her hard enough that it would probably leave a red mark. Sunmi didn't gasp this time; instead, she moaned. She rocked against Yubin's thigh even faster before Yubin smacked her again in the same place.

"Stop fucking moving," she said in the same low tone. "You'll get what I give you." 

In the same way as earlier, Sunmi's body, tensed up and strung tight in Yubin's arms, relaxed until it seemed she was boneless. The only thing keeping her upright was Yubin, who rubbed her fingers over Sunmi's asshole one more time before she pushed a finger in. It was a strange, intimate feeling; she'd done it to girls before, and it never stopped feeling almost like a violation, almost too taboo to keep going. Sunmi, of course, reacted the best out of all of them. Her hands were still in Yubin's hair and her grip was so tight Yubin thought she might pull some of it out. She didn't say anything. Best to let Sunmi get used to it on her own.

"How does it feel?" 

"Weird," Sunmi said. Her body belied her: she was wet, the nub of her clit hard against Yubin's thigh. It didn't have to mean anything, because bodies lied all the time, but Yubin thought she could push it a little. She started moving her finger slowly, focusing more on the feeling, the friction of it, the sensation around Sunmi's hole, than on really fucking her at all. She spread Sunmi's ass with her free hand to make it a little easier and Sunmi gasped against it, moaning into her neck. Of course, Yubin had forgotten: the performance of it all, the humiliation, the balance between the two. 

"It doesn't really feel weird, does it," she began, and then stopped. Where to go from there? Where did she want to take this? 

This time, Sunmi didn't passively let her lead. She ground her hips against Yubin's thigh, seeking friction, and moaned, "Keep going," in a voice that was almost pitched to a sob. Yubin didn't think she'd done this before, but it was always possible that one of the men she'd been seeing....

The image, which she didn't let herself complete, made her somehow furious. "It doesn't feel that weird to you," she said. She shifted so that Sunmi was more firmly riding her thigh and moved her head around until Sunmi got the hint and let go of her hair, looping her arms around Yubin's neck instead for balance. Then she smacked that full ass and left another red mark, this time maybe a handprint, and at the same time she rubbed her fingertips right around the inside of Sunmi's hole. Sunmi was practically crying for it, her moans almost confused in their intensity, and she'd given up on her sinuous grinding for something much more animal, rubbing herself without any art or grace against Yubin's thigh until her own wetness ruined the friction and made it even harder for her to get off. Her long, dark hair was plastered between them, sticking to all the places on her back and chest that she was sweating. 

"It doesn't feel that weird to you," Yubin continued, hand gripping Sunmi's ass, "because this is what you were fucking made for." Slowly, she slipped her middle finger in, and Sunmi literally sobbed, her tears wetting Yubin's neck. "You like it like this. When it's dirty and fucked-up. That's why you keep coming back to me." She pushed her fingers in and out in a steady, slow rhythm, making sure Sunmi felt every inch. "You want me to make you dirty because no one else will. No one else could _ever_ fuck you like this." She slapped Sunmi's ass and this time she could feel Sunmi's hole clenching around her fingers at the same time that she sobbed again, which was so hot Yubin thought she might spontaneously come herself. "Tell me that's true." When Sunmi didn't say anything, she grabbed a fistful of Sunmi's sweaty hair near the root and forced her head up to make eye contact. "Tell me it's true," she ordered, and Sunmi's dazed, wet eyes blinked at her.

"Only you'll fuck me like this," she whispered, voice cracking from the strain of her near-climax. "You're the only one, Yubin-unnie, please, you're the only one who'll fuck me like this, you need to give it to me harder, you need--" Her voice cut off when Yubin drove her fingers in hard, thrusting at a faster pace as Sunmi rocked back and forth both from the force and because she was grinding her clit against Yubin's thigh. In her haste, she slipped backward a little, pushing herself right onto Yubin's fingers and most likely changing the angle she was sitting at, because all of a sudden her hands were clawing at Yubin's back and she was shaking, her hole clenching around Yubin's fingers in what looked like a very painful and well-earned orgasm. Yubin's thigh, already wet, was met with another gush that was much hotter than it had the right to be. She pet Sunmi's back as she came down from it, combing her fingers through her tangled hair, and then, when it looked like it was over, she pulled her fingers out with as much gentleness as she could. 

"Was it good?" she asked. At times like this she wished she was able to muster more tenderness in her voice. Other girls had complained about her flat affect, but Sunmi had always been able to read her well; nonetheless, she could hear herself and how dull she sounded. 

Curled up on the bed, Sunmi didn't say anything at first. Then she nodded. She didn't make her normal move to get up or to start getting dressed. Yubin looked at her and let the moment stretch out a bit. She said: "I'm going to go wash my hands." It was met with another nod. 

When she came back, she was met with the sight of a Sunmi who had, to all appearances, gotten under the covers--which might have been smeared with lube, though Yubin wasn't planning to check now--and fallen asleep. It stopped her in her tracks. They hadn't shared a bed in years. Never after sex. Most of the time after Sunmi left Yubin pulled her vibrator out and got herself off; now she wasn't sure what to do. Her underwear was wet, so she changed it as quietly as she could.

If Sunmi was staying here, Yubin wouldn't stop her, although it broke all of her boundaries. She could make a thousand rationalisations for this but in the end she wouldn't ever have the upper hand. This time, she thought, it didn't matter. Moving as if through water, she took her bra off and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Then, with trepidation, she switched off her bedside lamp and pulled up the corner of the covers Sunmi wasn't using. She slipped into bed. Whatever problem this was, it was a problem for the Yubin of tomorrow to face. The Yubin of today was exhausted, and her arms hurt. Lying in bed, Sunmi was close enough to touch, but Yubin didn't dare reach out. It felt ironic but true to them: that she'd gotten what she wanted, and she was still unsure of it. That she couldn't trust what was given to her. 

It didn't matter. For now, she closed her eyes against the reality. And slept.

**Author's Note:**

> lee "i'm not lgbt i'm just an lgbt icon" sunmi & kim "bottom bitches only" yubin... name a more iconic femslash duo
> 
> some notes/context u can skip: initially this was meant to be part of something a bit longer that also explored their diff career trajectories & how sunmi was the unexpected wg breakout star and yubin's possible resentment/confusion/horniness over it... obviously that didnt happen mostly bc i couldnt figure out how to write it in a way that made sense to me and wasnt overwhelmingly resentful so then i just made it extremely self-indulgent porn that included my problematique femslash kinks :-/ some clips that informed my characterisation: [1\. clip from why so lonely era which includes fond/stern yubin and silly sunmi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWTHqh3NhPk) [2\. yubin's intense top energy and sunmi's bratty drunk bottom energy in this tipsy live are what inspired the idea of this fic in the first place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RIPOR-ASVY) 3\. ok i cant find it now but there's a super old clip i saw of yubin going "i wish i had told sunmi to stay... she asked me how i would feel if she left and i didnt say anything and then she left" (in reference to sunmi's hiatus from wg) 
> 
> ANYWAY... 
> 
> fic title somewhat mangled from the translation of gyeong ree's ["blue moon"](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2018/07/kyungri-gyeongli-blue-moon-eojesbam) // if u made it this far thank u so much for reading // comments r loved & appreciated <3


End file.
